<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>事与愿违 by Okra_okra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227468">事与愿违</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra'>Okra_okra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, 人彘</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>冲动一时爽，追崽火葬场。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>尼禄不喜欢口交</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄在他的胯间，咽下最后一口精液，还是有一缕漏网之鱼从他嘴边溢出。<br/>
他白发下的小脸红扑扑，可爱极了。<br/>
贤者模式的但丁心情舒畅，想要夸赞每一个在他视线里的东西，特别是这位刚刚给他口完的年轻人。<br/>
正好披萨到了，但丁拉上裤链去门口拿，回头看见尼禄起身往楼梯走。<br/>
“你不吃吗？”但丁晃晃披萨。<br/>
“...我去上个厕所”尼禄头也不回。<br/>
“哦，”但丁侧过身撇了一眼尼禄的胯部，已经没有凸起了，他猜测尼禄是想清理一下射在裤子里的东西，“可别尿裤子了。”<br/>
“去死吧但丁！”尼禄反手一个中指，匆匆上楼。<br/>
欺负这个孩子总是有趣的，因此吃完一片披萨的但丁又恶劣地想去突袭尼禄，欣赏一下他裤子半脱的狼狈样子。<br/>
他是很狼狈，但厕所里的场面和但丁想象的并不一样。<br/>
尼禄撑着水池，人类的那只手埋在嘴里，而水池里淤积了一摊精液和胃酸的混合物。他在催吐。<br/>
“你为什么...”但丁盯着拿滩混浊的液体，没有反胃，只有突突直跳的心，他喉结滚动，第一次觉得说一句完整的话是如此艰难，“我以为你喜欢...”<br/>
“吞精？”尼禄被他的闯入吓得瞳孔收缩，他缓慢地抽出手指，又干呕了一次，几乎在但丁的话后反射性接了一句，不难听出语气中的恼怒。男孩嘴唇颤抖，似乎在压抑怒气组织语言 ，想尽量讲的委婉一点，最后他还是直白地说了，“我一点都不喜欢，我也不喜欢给你口交。”<br/>
“那你为什么...你表现的...”但丁的胸口一点点变冷。<br/>
“只是恶魔的那种事，我说不清楚。但你暗示着索取了。我的恶魔很愿意服务于你，它想侍奉你讨好你，它当然影响了我。”<br/>
“我很抱歉...尼禄...所以你一点快感都没有是吗...”但丁心虚地后退一步，无法直面尼禄诉说的真相，所以他一直只是在利用尼禄吗？这甚至不是一个同乐的项目。<br/>
“当恶魔强烈地影响我时，会有一点。这就是我为什么没有当场吐你一身。但当他餍足地褪去后，我就只剩恶心了。”尼禄吐了吐舌头，看起来光回忆就让他有点不适。他能瞧见但丁脸上的内疚，语气有些软化“没关系，这不是你的错。是我自己的问题。我没办法和我恶魔的癖好达成一致。”<br/>
“不..不，”但丁摇头，如果他没有从第一次开始就没有问尼禄是否愿意给他口交，他明明在心底里知道（他的恶魔窃窃私语）尼禄不会拒绝他。光是想到尼禄曾经在这么多次口交后躲在厕所里呕吐，但丁的胃就痉挛起来。所以在结束后男孩的裤子里没有勃起的痕迹，并不是因为他射了，而是他软了吗？“我以后不会再让你做这种事了。”<br/>
“...谢谢”尼禄沉默了一会，“嗯...还剩一点在我的喉咙下面。你不想看着我吐吧？但丁。”</p><p>年长的半魔匆匆离开，拉上门倚靠着外面的墙壁，在尼禄的呕吐声里思考自己是否还无意之间强迫他干过别的、他本人不会喜欢的事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>但丁假装没看见</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁撞见尼禄压着一个类人的恶魔。<br/>
它的身姿很优雅，看起来是一个比较高级的恶魔。<br/>
至少但丁如果碰见它，动手之前一定会调情两句。<br/>
它在尼禄身下发出嘶嘶声，躁动不安地被尼禄单手压制。<br/>
尼禄很迟疑，他缓慢地俯下身子去嗅恶魔的脖子。<br/>
但丁走了出去，“嘿，尼禄。”<br/>
男孩一抖，迅速地掏出蓝玫，抵着恶魔的额头开了一枪。<br/>
但丁假装什么都没看见。</p><p>当第二次但丁撞见时，他收住了脚步，把自己隐藏在小巷的阴影里。<br/>
他知道尼禄的恶魔同样非常强大，拥有自己浓烈的征服欲。男孩迫于实力和千丝万缕的血缘关系，在与但丁一起的时候臣服于他。这并不能阻止他想要掌控其他恶魔。<br/>
这次的类人恶魔依旧很漂亮，事实上它几乎幻化成了人形，除了身上残余的靛青羽毛，那更增添了魅力。<br/>
它也更乖巧，在尼禄的力量下卑微极了。藕荷色的瞳孔中闪烁着崇敬。他完全屈服于尼禄。但丁甚至不知道它那曲线柔和的脖子是被尼禄攥在爪里还是主动贴上去的。<br/>
接着它抬起下巴 ，暴露出更多嫩白的颈肉。<br/>
尼禄回应以低沉地咕噜声--完全是恶魔才回发出的声音，不难听出里面潜藏的欲望。他微张开唇，对着面前的脖颈低下头去。<br/>
他要咬它了吗？这肯定会发生性行为。标记后的恶魔荷尔蒙会催化这个过程。<br/>
一级一级的占有关系在魔界应该十分常用，这能巩固中心的权利，恶魔的道德观也不在乎。<br/>
但丁不知道自己是否能满足尼禄的征服欲，显然尼禄从没对他有过这种行为，他只在打架的技术上挑战他，而从不在更“恶魔方式”的地位上挑战他。<br/>
他的恶魔对面前的情况则心如止水，甚至有些雀跃。即使他没有真正在尼禄身上盖下过印记，恶魔也把尼禄默认成了他的所有物。而他的附属正收服自己的附属。这当然值得恶魔高兴。<br/>
而但丁，他只能忍受自己人性带来的、喉咙口的酸涩和疼痛，让尼禄去追寻和巩固自己的地位。<br/>
尼禄樱桃红的嘴唇贴上乳白色颈子，他的胯部蹭着身下恶魔的大腿。<br/>
但丁不想再看下去，现在他心脏和肋骨都在抽痛。空气清新如常，他的肺却快停止工作。<br/>
但尼禄猛然起身，掏出蓝玫给了恶魔一枪。他的表情晦暗不明，盯着地上的尸体缓慢调整裤子，试图压制勃起。<br/>
但丁沉默地站了片刻，转身离开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>于是但丁悄咪咪示弱勾引一下尼禄，却发现他完全没有察觉。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄在擦刀。<br/>他心不在焉，擦得没有平时那么细致入微，像个强迫症一样恨不得把藏在缝隙里的每一点污垢赶尽杀绝。<br/>但丁认为这是个好机会。<br/>他刻意把领子拉得更开了一些，斯斯文文地贴着尼禄坐下，手掌轻柔地搭在他膝盖上。<br/>像个揽客的妓女... 但丁内心小声唾弃。<br/>他需要试探尼禄对他臣服的反应。<br/>毕竟有些人会觉得他人的故意示弱是对自己自尊心的一种打击。<br/>“尼禄。”但丁的手又上移一寸。<br/>“我现在不想做。吃你的披萨去，老头。”尼禄挥开但丁的手，语气不耐。<br/>但丁撇撇嘴，不甘放弃。他仰起下巴，尽量将自己的脖子暴露在空气中。<br/>他的恶魔对此嘀咕着不安的耳语，但丁让他闭嘴。<br/>“你看看我。”但丁绷紧下颚。<br/>尼禄蹙眉，不情不愿地扭过头。<br/>当看到但丁的动作时，他的表情从疑惑到惊讶到恍然，最终他叹了口气，伸手招呼但丁过来。<br/>但丁顺从着脑后的压力，斜斜靠近尼禄怀中。他心底涌出一阵愉悦，压下了恶魔的不甘，期待着那两瓣温润的唇落在脖子上。<br/>但落下的是几根力道适中的手指，温和地按摩着后颈。<br/>“半魔也会落枕吗？”尼禄话里还带丝笑意。</p><p>操，失败了。<br/>特别是但丁还舒舒服服倚在尼禄胸口，享受着稀有的脖颈按摩服务。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>但丁给翠西打电话，问该怎么臣服于一个比自己弱一些的恶魔。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你脑子里装了几颗子弹？但丁？”<br/>“我没疯--我是认真的。”<br/>“我没有见到过愿意臣服于比自己弱小存在的恶魔，等级制度几乎是刻在恶魔骨血里的东西。”<br/>“恶魔们不都是露出脖子，然后另一方就像闻到肉味的狗一样扑了去。为什么我费尽心机地展现脖子，却一点用也没有。”<br/>“嗯...很有可能是气味问题，恶魔可以从散发的气息里嗅到情绪，这也是标记中的重要环节。你可能根本没有出散发臣服的味道。”<br/>“那我如果直接让尼禄咬我，嗯...还有操我，你懂的，咬完之后总是会有的那些事情。”<br/>“尼禄？天哪，你不要作践那个孩子了。”<br/>“ohfuck...唉算了，既然都说漏嘴了。我只是没法忍受尼禄对别的恶魔做这种事，我宁愿他对我做。”<br/>“你真是...太扭曲了。”<br/>“随你怎么说，好心的美丽的翠西小姐，快帮帮我，回答下我的问题？”<br/>“嗯...即使你让尼禄咬，你还是命令的发出者，是支配者。这没有办法满足尼禄的控制欲。”<br/>“啧，那还有什么别的办法。”<br/>“顺其自然。等有一天尼禄想要主动掌权，你就可以顺水推舟。”<br/>“但他没有一丁点这样的迹象。他只对更弱的恶魔露出过牙齿。”</p><p>“或许还有一种方法 ”翠西那边传来翻箱倒柜、书页摩擦的声音“我不知道该不该告诉你。我再重申一遍，这是个很愚蠢的行为。”<br/>“拜托了翠西--即使你不告诉我，我也会自己去找的。”但丁攥紧了话筒，身体微微前倾。<br/>“好吧。我看到过一些弱小的恶魔可以通过契约来控制更强大的恶魔。尼禄的恶魔从不对你露出獠牙，是知道你在任何时候都有制服他的能力。如果契约生效，恶魔能感受到你和他之间的主从联系，当他明白你在他控制之下了，他肯定就会主动对你做些...上下级之间的事情。我这里有些资料，你可以拿去看看。”翠西啪得合上书本。<br/>“OK，我明天就来拿。你真是我的甜心搭档。”但丁对着话筒飞吻。<br/>“这句话还是留给尼禄吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>尼禄落荒而逃。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>契约完成了。<br/>但丁半哄半骗，他并不想冒被拒绝并警惕的风险来提前告诉尼禄事实。<br/>尼禄太信任他了，即使仪式中的几步看起来那么诡异，他也没有提出任何疑问。<br/>当血迹灼烧完的一刻，但丁就能感受到他们之间尘埃落定的隐秘联系--或者说，是被尼禄握在手里的、拴着他的链子。<br/>尼禄睁大了眼，惶恐地问但丁，为什么自己脑子里会浮现出这么多不好的东西。<br/>但丁向他解释了契约内容。<br/>尼禄浑身发抖，他明显勃起，却散发强烈的畏惧气息，动作像是要靠近但丁，又猛地推后两步。<br/>最后他瞪了但丁一眼，低吼着不知冲谁说的“我做不到”，抄起红后和蓝玫，冲出大门。<br/>情况出乎意料，但丁不知道该不该追上去，决定先去给翠西打电话。</p><p>“如果一个恶魔能够掌控另一个恶魔，他很可能会冒出许多非常非常阴暗的性幻想。你对尼禄有过吗？”<br/>但丁思考了一下，“有过，但只是肮脏了一点，没有到能落荒而逃的地步。”<br/>“因为你没有占有尼禄，你只是力量上比他强大一些。而现在尼禄完全拥有了你。更何况他是那么纯洁的一个孩子，你要知道我和他第一次见面时，他甚至不敢把眼睛放在我身上。”翠西非常烦躁。<br/>“唉，你怎么不早点告诉我。现在尼禄被吓跑了。”但丁不安地摸着头发。<br/>“我怎么知道你的行动可以这么迅速。以前做委托也没看你这么积极过！或许你可以等他回来以后谈谈，说一些安抚的话。你这情况太特殊了，我也无能为力。”<br/>“好吧。也不知道这孩子什么时候回来。”<br/>但丁猜测尼禄只是去杀几只恶魔发泄。<br/>结果是他错了，在忧心忡忡等待一天，决定出门去寻找时，姬莉叶打来电话，告诉他尼禄已经到福图纳了 。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>人彘注意。<br/>有血腥暴力的性爱场面描写。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄看见但丁。<br/>只剩一个躯干和脑袋的，四肢的截面汩汩地冒血，在木制地面上汇聚。他纯白的发丝上沾满了干涸的血迹，结成一块块贴在脸上。但丁眼皮半阖，看起来很虚弱，但唇角微弯，显然在笑。尼禄攥着他的脖子，像使用一个大号飞机杯一样操弄他，进出着已经塞满到溢出精液的后穴。<br/>我在干什么？尼禄浑身颤抖，手脚冰凉。<br/>而视线里的手依旧稳稳地掐着但丁，身下的力道一点都没减弱。他听到耳后恶魔愉悦地低吟：<strong><em>这难道不是你想要的吗？</em></strong><br/>不！<br/>他并不想伤害但丁。<br/><em><strong>你还想剖开他的肚子，看看他内脏的漂亮形状。</strong></em><br/>尼禄的恶魔之手已经把爪尖抵在但丁的上腹。手下的皮肤那么脆弱，只需要用一点力，就能像挖开布丁一样撕裂但丁的腹肌。<br/>不要...<br/>尼禄快要尖叫了，但那只手不为所动。<br/><em><strong>尝尝他的心肝肺，一定非常柔软美味，充满能量。</strong></em><br/>恶魔右腕从大开的腹腔伸入，咕叽咕叽地搅动搜寻，掏出了一块还在鼓动的内脏。尼禄头晕目眩，几乎无法辨认那是哪部分器官。但他感受到的不是反胃，而是在口腔里蓄积的唾液。<br/><em><strong>等尝完了他身上每一个部分，还可以把他丢给其他恶魔。</strong></em><br/>他难以自持地开始幻想，但丁被恶魔们包围着，身上全是抓痕和血印，屁股和嘴巴里一刻不停地被畸形几把塞住，甚至只在空闲的几秒钟内能从上下两个口里喷出灌满身体的精液。他四肢的横截面也被挖掉了剩余的小段骨头，作为柔软的肉道，被爪子握着插入。这样美妙的场景让尼禄的阴茎抽搐，在但丁微弱地呻吟里射进了肠子。</p><p>尼禄惊慌失措，猛然坐起，才发觉自己还睡在床上，房间里没有什么残缺的但丁。<br/>他掀开裤子，里面已经沾满粘稠精液。<br/>他锤着墙，为一个接一个无法抑制的变态春梦而恼怒，又心惊胆战。<br/>是他的恶魔在作祟。<br/>他一点都不想伤害但丁，他宁可远离。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>但丁来了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>姬莉叶敲门的时候，尼禄正在看书。<br/>教会有收藏编译很多关于恶魔的书籍，却大多是介绍品种习性和猎杀技巧，有关恶魔契约的少之又少。尼禄桌上的那本正是其中之一。<br/>“尼禄，但丁来了。”<br/>接着是尼禄朝思梦想的低音男声，“嘿，kid.”<br/>但尼禄不想见到他，至少不是现在。<br/>“我能进来吗？”但丁问，语调轻松，却掩着一丝难以察觉的紧张。<br/>现在姬莉叶还在外面。尼禄提醒自己，无论如何他也不想让她忧心。<br/>“进来吧。姬莉叶，能帮但丁泡杯--茶还是咖啡？”<br/>“咖啡，多加糖，谢谢啦。”<br/>女孩咯咯地笑着，答应下来。<br/>但丁推开房门。<br/>“你为什么要过来。”尼禄合上书，没有回头。<br/>“我有些担心你。”<br/>“我很安全。”你要担心的应该是你自己。尼禄咬着下唇，在沉默中细听女孩逐渐远离的脚步声。<br/>“你为什么要这么做？！”在确认姬莉叶听不见后，尼禄低吼道。愤怒似乎抑制了恶魔对性虐但丁的欲望，至少现在他脑子里没有闪过那些不堪的画面。<br/>“我只是...没有办法忍受你和别的恶魔这么亲密。”但丁蹙着眉，并没有多少失落，看起来已经预料到尼禄的反应。<br/>“你看见了吗...该死，我像你保证我没有碰它们，我只和你做过。”<br/>“我知道，我相信你。但是契约生效之后，你可以把这种控制欲发泄在我身上，而不用一直忍着了。”<br/>可是这种控制欲已经畸形，不再是尼禄能承受并掌控的范围。<br/>“我忍得住！我不需要你这么好心！”尼禄尖锐地反驳，刻薄的话让但丁摇着头颤抖地后退两步。<br/>“抱歉。”尼禄发觉自己的失态，支着额头细声道歉，“或许不止这个。还有那次口交事情之后，你的态度就变了。你在内疚？”<br/>才想要用这种方式补偿尼禄，或者是希望他同样把痛苦加诸于自己。赎罪的心理。<br/>但丁消化着尼禄的话，仿佛被戳中要害，半晌才艰难地回答，“你是对的..”<br/>我就不应该告诉他。尼禄摩挲着皮革制书皮，颇为心焦，“回去吧，但丁。”<br/>“……这么快就要赶我走吗？”但丁不依不饶，走近两步。<br/>尼禄耳后蠢蠢欲动的声音越来越大。<br/>“我说了，让你离开。”<br/>但丁动作一僵，无法违抗尼禄的命令，反射性后退到了门边。<br/>“非得这样吗？”做了自己最不想做的事情。男孩把脸埋进手掌里。“走吧，我不想再说一次了。”</p><p>但丁轻轻关上门。<br/>下楼，端着咖啡的姬莉叶问这他就要走了吗。<br/>但丁点点头，一口气把滚烫的咖啡喝下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这次是尼禄撞见了但丁。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不管怎样，尼禄还是得去大陆猎魔。<br/>福图纳已经没有多少恶魔了，何况尼禄在这总是做着无偿的委托。<br/>他已经好几个月没有见到过但丁。<br/>男人偶尔会打电话给姬莉叶询问近况，但每次问道能否和尼禄讲两句时，被提及的主角只是摇摇头，让女孩告诉他，自己不在。<br/>尼禄本来不觉得会碰到但丁。<br/>可世事难料，快要到地点时，尼禄看见了那个红衣的男人。他想转头就走，却听见恶魔嘲笑在但丁，即使这么强大，依旧会被契约束缚，变成一只拴了绳子的狗。<br/>“嗯--”他低下畸形的头颅，又使劲嗅了嗅，“他甚至没有碰过你。他抛弃你了是吗，哈哈哈，你就像只丧家之犬 。”<br/>但丁意外没有反驳，只是低着头。他正背对尼禄，长了少许的银色碎发飘扬在空中，拂过肩胛。<br/>尼禄难以忍受，迈步走近。<br/>“哦，”恶魔看向尼禄 ，鼻翼翕张，闻出了他和但丁之间的扭结。“你就是但丁的主人？”<br/>哈，他又转回去揶揄但丁，“我原本以为是一只更强大的恶魔，没想到他比你还弱一些。尊严尽丧啊但丁，你以前的神气去哪儿了？”<br/>但丁没有理恶魔，反而惊讶地望着尼禄，偏长的银发掩住了情绪复杂的双眸。<br/>尼禄回望但丁，胃部沉沉，难以开口。但意外得没有什么变态性幻想从他后脑勺涌出。<br/>随着时间推移，他的恶魔消停了一些。</p><p>恶魔没有在意两人的沉默，扭着身子靠近尼禄。男孩只感受到一股腥臭的风扑面而来，恶心地后退两步。<br/>“嘿，如果你不想要他，不如给我--事实上很多恶魔都想尝尝但丁的味道，我们做梦都在想如何能一边奸淫斯巴达之子、一边生啖他的血肉”恶魔商量道，语气却带着点不容拒绝的强迫，似乎非常轻视面前的这个男孩。<br/>尼禄抬眸看它，不由被勾起了旖旎梦境的回忆，但现在想起来却没有那么吸引人了。<br/>“我不做亏本生意，有报酬吗？” 尼禄佯装不经意的瞥了眼但丁，男人没有什么怨恨的表情，只是抿抿嘴。<br/>“哦，当然，只要你提出来，魔具？魂石？”恶魔大大方方地摊手，“我相信我的伙伴们很乐意支付这个报酬。”<br/>“... 我只想要一个，”尼禄摆动食指，“你的命。”<br/>红后轰鸣着撕裂了恶魔的躯干，鲜血从断肢截面喷射而出，尼禄不顾躲闪，被溅了半脸。<br/>那大意的恶魔剩余上半身在地上扭动，因为疼痛而抽搐，惧怕地缩成一团请求尼禄绕过他。<br/>尼禄又朝他开了两枪泄愤，“滚，告诉你的朋友们，但丁不是我的狗，我们的契约没有任何效用。”<br/>恶魔连滚带爬逃走的样子倒是颇为搞笑。</p><p>尼禄转身，只看见但丁依旧叉着双臂，面带笑意。<br/>尼禄轻咳一声，掩饰脸上抑制不住的绯红，“你最近... 经常遇到这种情况吗？”<br/>“有时候。反正最后他们都死了。”但丁无所谓地点点头。<br/>“那就好。”氛围很尴尬，尼禄犹疑着要不要离开。<br/>“其实我还挺喜欢听他们说我是你的狗。”但丁突然插入一句。<br/>“什么？”尼禄诧异。<br/>“这样至少我会觉得你还需要我、我们之间还有一层关系在。”但丁叹着气，抬起手抓了抓头发。“你一直不肯接我电话。”<br/>“…我…我只是不知道该怎么面对你。”尼禄内心涌起一股莫名的苦涩来，鼻子都开始发酸，他咬紧臼齿，努力不让自己像个三岁幼童一样哭出来。<br/>“尼禄...”但丁无措地望向他。<br/>“或许，我们可以一起做委托。我肯定暂时不会搬回DMC。”男孩偏过头去，声音小得飘渺。<br/>但丁却清清楚楚听见了，他没有回答，面露喜色。<br/>“可以吗？”尼禄才想起来自己的话对他来说几乎就是命令。于是他又加了一句 。<br/>“当然，你是老大。”但丁点头。<br/>“我不是什么老大，我最不想看见的就是你因为这个契约而改变对我的态度。”尼禄有些恼怒。<br/>“明白了，kid～”</p><p>“还有，没有性。如果我有想强奸你的先兆行为--”<br/>“强奸？这个词不错，说实话我很期待你来强奸我。不过你情我愿就不能算是强--”<br/>“闭嘴但丁，我是认真。如果我看起来像是想操你，你要提醒我清醒一点。没有性，假如发生了什么我不想让它发生的事，我以后见到你就绕道走。”<br/>“好吧好吧。”但丁小声嘀咕，“你还说你不是老大。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天的委托是清理一个低级恶魔的巢穴。<br/>
恶魔数量众多，正好用来竞赛。</p><p>但丁刺穿最后一只恶魔的胸膛，随意擦去溅在脸上的血迹，挑衅地看向尼禄， “第五十三只。”<br/>
“四十五。”男孩不甘地撇撇嘴，朝但丁走去。<br/>
“嗯哼，有进步。”他抬手揉揉尼禄细软的发丝。<br/>
尼禄任由他蹂躏着头发，却不自觉地将脸颊贴近但丁。他细嗅一番，总觉得但丁屠杀完后会有一种若有若无的气味，不是血腥或汗臭，而是令人着迷的味道。<br/>
“你好香。”男孩垂下头去，鼻尖贴着下方的脖颈。<br/>
但丁大笑两声，“体香这种话还是留给小女生吧。”<br/>
“哼...体香这种词确实不适合一个老男人。”尼禄喃喃着，却鬼使神差地将嘴唇贴在老男人的皮肉上，轻轻舔了一口。<br/>
“哦...等等..”但丁打了个寒战，语调里却藏着压抑不住的兴奋，“这，嗯？这算是｀强奸的先兆行为｀吗？”<br/>
尼禄一震，猛然推后半步，把自己从但丁身上剥离。他扭过身去，扶着额头叹气，“是的。”<br/>
他已经勃起了。<br/>
“哦...”但丁抚摸着被舔舐过的地方，表情是明显的失落，“我觉得我应该再等等。”<br/>
“不，这样很及时。”尼禄又远离了几步，刚刚如果继续下去，他自己要先失控了。<br/>
恶魔已经被惊醒，在脑海里撺掇他去尝尝但丁鲜血的味道。<br/>
“闭嘴。”尼禄嘟囔一声。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“没事。”尼禄凝视着斜挂的夕阳，暖橘色的球体跟他的心一样在逐渐下沉。“时候不早了。”<br/>
“下次有委托，我再打电话给你。”但丁点点头，最后又冲过来撸了一把尼禄的软毛，恋恋不舍地道别。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>莫里森：但丁最近委托接得勤快许多啊。太阳打西边出来了？<br/>翠西：爱情的力量，唉～</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>尼禄被困住了手脚。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啧，快把我弄出来。”<br/>他们刚解决一个史莱姆似的恶魔，而可怜尼禄的手脚，都被吸附进那半透明地固体凝胶中。<br/>那胶状物体即使在正主死亡后依然像是凝固的胶水一样牢牢黏着四肢。<br/>尼禄挣动着双手，却无法拔出分毫。</p><p>但丁打量了一遍恶魔，“可能要等一等。这些凝胶其实类似于它的肌肉细胞，在它刚死时还是有残存的神经刺激让他们收缩夹紧。过一会应该就会放松下来。”<br/>似乎为了验证他说的属实，但丁把叛逆插了进去，果然剑被停滞在半路，根本没法切割开凝胶。<br/>尼禄对但丁愚蠢的行为翻了个白眼，叹气道，“好吧。”</p><p>但丁摩挲着下巴，突然贴到尼禄背后，“嗯...我有个想法。kid，你尽力克制住，不要命令我。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>尼禄的疑问声音戛然而止在但丁解开他的皮带、连着内裤一起扒下裤子的动作里。“但丁！！你要干什么？！这是在外面！！”尼禄环顾四周，空无一人，幸好恶魔已经吓跑了所有的人类。<br/>但丁的手在男孩的诘问下一颤，片刻才稳稳抓住掌心下疲软的阴茎，“尽量别命令我，尼禄。”<br/>“行吧。”尼禄咬咬牙，忍受着但丁娴熟的抚慰技巧，片刻后性器就像旗杆一样直挺挺地竖立起来。<br/>但丁吹了声口哨，调笑道，“这么兴奋？好孩子，告诉我你多久没有手淫过了？”<br/>尼禄低低喘息，开始回忆好像自从契约完成一个月后他不再做奇怪的春梦开始，他就没有自慰过。即使面对但丁时会勃起，他也只是静静地等待欲火消退。<br/>他不想再勾起奇怪的欲念。<br/>“别害羞啊。”但丁舌尖扫过男孩的耳廓，以为他的沉默是羞怯。<br/>“…两个月？大概...”尼禄躁动地扭过头去，想躲避但丁的舔舐，却被不依不饶地追着含住了整只耳垂。<br/>听到答案的男人呼吸加重，低哑着声线在尼禄耳边赞叹，“太可爱了。天呐，你要谋杀我的鸡巴吗？”<br/>但丁裤子里硬邦邦的东西顶着身前圆润的小屁股，当然他并没有忘记照顾手里脉搏鼓动的阴茎，一边用指腹摩挲着阴茎系带，一边往尼禄耳廓里吹气，“啊，只要一想到你像个贞洁烈女一样为我守身如玉，我恨不得现在就把你操得只记得我的名字。”<br/>“什么守身如玉…你想多了。”尼禄嘀咕着试图扼杀但丁的过度幻想。<br/>显然没什么用。但丁还在碎碎念着些下流的话，但是尼禄自己的恶魔坐不住了。他不满意于受人桎梏的现状，督促尼禄赶紧命令但丁停下，做点奴隶该做的事。<br/>尼禄把严厉的否定嚼碎在嘴里，最后吐出委婉地提醒，“我的恶魔明显不同意。”<br/>但丁没多少沮丧，“嗯哼，早猜道了。”<br/>他开始卖力地给尼禄打起飞机，按摩着每一个熟知的敏感带，擦过冠状沟和漏着前液的尿道口，空余地手则托起柱身下方的两颗睾丸，不时挤压搓揉一番。<br/>许久未尝性事的男孩哪受得住这种刺激，绷紧腹部嘶嘶喘气，颤抖的腰肢不知是要远离那双神奇之手还是要再塞入半寸。<br/>显然性快感压过了被控制的不满，尼禄脑海里汹涌着高潮前的浪花，把恶魔的闲言碎语掀翻在一旁。<br/>“来吧，来吧，射给我，好男孩。”但丁在耳边哄诱。<br/>尼禄绷紧腿根，压抑尖叫，射出的精液糊满了男人的手指和掌心。<br/>“fuck”他太久没有体会过这么明晰的高潮了，那不堪回首的一个月里快乐大多都是在半梦半醒的迷蒙之梦中。<br/>他没有注意到但丁把下巴搭在他肩上，一点点舔干净了手上的精液。<br/>等尼禄从绵延的愉悦中回过神时，发现手脚已经解脱了束缚，而自己正躺在但丁怀中。</p><p>“我不是说了，没有性！”尼禄突然醒悟过来。<br/>“放松点。你只说了在你想强奸我的时候阻止你。没说我不能对你动手动脚。”但丁狡辩道，“更何况，你看，没有什么不好的事情发生。你只是性压抑太久了。”<br/>尼禄恶魔感觉到了冒犯。<br/>“是吗？”他的声线开始半虚半实，有清晰可闻的恶魔之音。<br/>但丁心中警铃大作，却浑身僵硬无法动弹，生不出忤逆对方的心思，任由尼禄掐着下巴摁倒在地。<br/>犬齿凶狠地撕裂肌肉，咬开动脉，血液汩汩涌出，被舌头卷着带进口腔里，噬入唇咙之间。<br/>但丁声音嘶哑，可依然有闲心开玩笑，“就是这么奖励我的？”<br/>尼禄停顿片刻，缓缓抽离深嵌的齿列，红舌舔净已经开始愈合的伤口。他抬起头，恼怒地瞪了一眼但丁，“你应该庆幸我刚射完还没能勃起。”<br/>“不就几口血吗。”但丁偏头展示已经基本愈合的血洞。<br/>你根本不知道我废了多大力气把恶魔赶回原位！尼禄不安地想着，站起身拉上裤子，“下不为例，我走了。”<br/>“什么？”但丁抓住他的脚踝，“你拔屌无情！！”<br/>“你还要我干什么？”尼禄踢他一脚。<br/>但丁指指自己还耸立的裤裆。<br/>“……自己解决。”这句话倒是个命令。<br/>但丁手松开，颤颤巍巍地移过去解自己的裤带。<br/>尼禄没想看下去，头也不回地离开了。<br/>不给你两拳都是有感情的了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>说着说着就搞上了，后面可能还要搞几章<br/>毕竟我灵感枯竭，只能想到几种play了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>打电话☎️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nero，但丁的电话。”姬莉叶在楼下唤他。<br/>
尼禄走下去接过话筒，朝女孩点点头，“但丁？这么快就接到委托了？”<br/>
他们昨天才做完一单。<br/>
“哈，事实上人界没有这么多恶魔能让我们杀。”突然他又压低了声线，“你能把姬莉叶支开一会吗？”<br/>
“为什么？”尼禄有些疑惑于他的神神秘秘。<br/>
“我有些私密的事情要和你谈。”但丁语气凝重。<br/>
“行，”尼禄也严肃了起来，估摸着是但丁在契约方面有了什么进展。<br/>
他看向姬莉叶，发现她正穿着得体，准备出门。“你要出去了吗？”<br/>
“是的，去教堂。”女孩转头朝他微笑，“我应该要很晚才回来，麻烦你准备晚餐了。”<br/>
“好的。”尼禄应允。<br/>
“姬莉叶走了。”他重新拿起话筒。<br/>
“哦 那就好。”但丁停顿了一下，“事实上，我买了些小玩具。”<br/>
他似乎把什么东西抬到了收音处，听筒里传来了嗡嗡的震动声。“来见一见粉红先生，嗯，它是个按摩棒，六英寸的身高——”<br/>
“但丁！！”尼禄试图呵止，“你要干什么？”他不是特别介意但丁买些情趣用品自娱自乐，毕竟自己作为伴侣却没有办法满足他的性需求。可是这个奇怪的男人为什么还要把这些玩具介绍给他？<br/>
“我想了想，觉得或许我们该试试电话性爱。”但丁顿了顿，“你看，透过电话，你无法立刻伤害到我。如果有什么不对劲，我会先挂断。在跑来找我的路上，你应该就冷静了。”<br/>
尼禄无法反驳。<br/>
“那要怎么...”他犹豫着措辞，“电话性爱？”<br/>
“很简单，你把想对我做的说出来。”<br/>
显然但丁还是高估了尼禄的脸皮之薄（他是个不喜欢说骚话的行动派）。即使隔着电话，他也只是嘴巴张张合合，说不出一句话。<br/>
“好吧，让我先来给你做个示范。”但丁试图纠正自己的预估失误。听筒里响起翻找的声音，然后是膏体被从管口挤出的细微咕啾。<br/>
“嗯...”但丁叹息一声，其中蜿蜒辗转的色情让尼禄浮想联翩，“现在，你在帮我扩张。能感受到我里面有多热多紧吗？”<br/>
尼禄左手手指一抽，面红耳赤地幻想着男人描述的场景，似乎真的有圈紧实肌肉咬着自己食指，透出人体内部的热度，“能...”<br/>
接着是后续的几根手指，但丁缓慢而淫荡地一根根报数，等到塞到第四根时，尼禄自己的阴茎已经快撑破裤档了。<br/>
终于他停了下来，“差不多。快换上你的。”<br/>
尼禄如释重负地把裤链拉开，握住了昂扬的性器。<br/>
“嗯...好大...”但丁吃力地呻吟着，“我觉得第一次就要被你操松了，孩子。”<br/>
尼禄可以想象但丁一手拿着听筒，一手握着震动棒往屁股里塞到样子。他粗喘着气，为幻想中的画面兴奋不已，却嘴贱地小声嘀咕，“你为什么要买那么粗的震动棒。”<br/>
“嗯？”但丁不满意于尼禄的扫兴的话，“不，这就是你的大小，我照着买的。”<br/>
“什么…?”<br/>
“得了，别再说了。”但丁低声打断，“只是想象你的鸡巴正在我的屁股里。”<br/>
尼禄闭上嘴，套弄起来。</p><p>大概是但丁也没什么新花样了，一时间电话里只剩两人交错的喘息。<br/>
尼禄双眼紧闭，试图于黑暗中幻想出男人在自己身下的姿态，牙齿有些蠢蠢欲动。<br/>
“但丁...”他悠悠地呢喃着，名字像是从双唇间溜出去的。<br/>
“我在，”但丁在呼吸的间隔中回应，“你想要什么？”<br/>
“我...我想咬你。”尼禄尽量挑出了最低等级的欲望来倾诉。我应该克制，而不是期望但丁去保护自己，他想。<br/>
“啊，你正在咬我的脖子，不是吗？”但丁停顿片刻，将声音酝酿出一丝嘶哑，“我能感受到肌肉被犬齿撕裂的痛感。”<br/>
尼禄的齿列摩擦，似乎真的嵌入了但丁的脖颈，舌苔已经品尝到血液腥甜的味道。他加快了手上的速度。<br/>
“虽然很疼，但又非常美妙。”但丁诱惑着，“你想标记我吗，尼禄？让我变成你的。”<br/>
这句话显然把尼禄的恶魔完全唤醒。<br/>
“你一直是我的。”他掐着话筒低吼道，男孩几乎压制不住。<br/>
“当然，当然。”男人满足地赞同，声音已经被欲望填满，尼禄也濒临高潮。“射在里面吧。我需要你的精液。”<br/>
男孩卖力地挺胯，手指套弄到最底端，仿佛自己正深埋于但丁体内，哺育那张贪吃小嘴股股的精液。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样？是不是还不错。”<br/>
“挺好的，但没有下一次了。”<br/>
“啊？？”<br/>
“这是姬莉叶的桌子——我还得擦干净...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>实在写不好这个，搞了好几天。<br/>（而且大表哥2一玩就停不下来... ）<br/>不是但丁没有什么新花样，是我没有。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>尼禄认为自己恶魔控制良好，便同意搬回DMC。<br/>可但丁搞砸了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁苦不堪言。<br/>
原本只是想逗弄一下尼禄，趁着他终于同意搬回DMC的机会，买了套犬类的情趣服想来个惊喜。<br/>
这套装倒是还挺小清新，他也不过是戴双犬耳，塞个狗尾震动棒，再套上半紧不松的项圈把自己拴在床头。<br/>
尼禄诧异的表情倒是让但丁颇为受用。<br/>
没成想这惊喜确实惊醒了男孩的那只小恶魔。</p><p>现在但丁靠在床沿，右手关节反折，小臂的尺骨与桡骨断裂。这倒没什么，可怕的是尼禄一节节捏碎了他几根手指的指骨。<br/>
恶魔享受着他凄哑的呻吟，直到要换左手的半途中，尼禄才清醒过来。<br/>
他的表情几乎比但丁还痛苦，怔怔地低头凝视自己的手几秒，才一言不发，飞也似地逃走，仿佛自己才是个被虐待的对象。</p><p>这可苦了但丁，倒不是什么手臂之痛。<br/>
他也不是没骨折过，虽然粉碎的指骨修复起来慢些，但也不过是多花几小时。他早已习惯长久的疼痛。<br/>
但是屁股里缓慢轻微缺持续不断的刺激才是要了他老命。<br/>
尼禄还施下命令，不准但丁碰他自己。<br/>
即使他清醒过来、改变想法，只要命令不收回，但丁还是没法主动违抗。</p><p>于是他脸贴着床单，昏昏欲睡，睡意却总不时被蹭到前列腺时酥麻的快感打断。阴茎还邦硬地挺立，前液滴滴答答地积成一摊，依旧得不到应有的抚慰。而屁股里明晰却微薄的振动更无法给他带来高潮。<br/>
“shit”但丁难耐地咬着下唇，想要扭动胯骨蹭蹭床单。身体却忠诚于尼禄，没有动弹。</p><p>右手愈合的差不多，但丁翻身上床，把脸埋入枕内，心想权当这是自己戏弄的惩罚。<br/>
“只希望尼禄不是逃去福图纳，而是还要回来。”但丁喃喃自语。不然没人能解决他现在的窘境。<br/>
“不能碰自己”甚至宽泛到了穿衣。</p><p>“臭小鬼，下次应该操他。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>但丁恶魔的唠唠叨叨。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>契约锁住的不是他。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>我知道，我知道。</p><p>但丁无奈地挠挠头。</p><p>尼禄刚刚一身血得回来，显然他发泄完一腔暴虐，精疲力尽。</p><p>那只小恶魔暂时对但丁提不起什么施虐欲。</p><p>于是尼禄给男人解决困局，自己拿着衣物去浴室清洗。</p><p> </p><p>空旷的卧室。</p><p>而但丁的恶魔絮絮叨叨，还在脑后老生常谈。自从他产生契约的想法，它就抱怨不断。</p><p>理所当然它不喜欢屈居下位，理所当然得但丁忽视了它的抗议。</p><p>恶魔最清楚恶魔回想些什么，在一个不平等的契约成立以后。</p><p>尼禄逃离的举措不止让但丁惊讶。</p><p>当然这对它是件好事，意味着没有上位的压迫。</p><p>于是它消停了一段时间，直到但丁再次遇到尼禄。</p><p>而它对方才突发的事情恼怒不已。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>你应该去咬他，标记他，把他划定在你的领地里。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>哈，我不会这么做的。</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>内疚让你软弱。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>你呢？你甚至不敢在它面前提起这种话。</p><p>恶魔噤声。契约带来的威慑无与伦比。他无法在尼禄面前思考任何忤逆他权威的想法。</p><p> </p><p>片刻的安静里，但丁走近浴室，拉开移门。尼禄疲惫不堪，卧在水逐渐变凉的浴缸里沉沉熟睡。</p><p>他没有醒，或许是但丁味道太过熟悉，亦或是他潜意识知道靠近者无法伤害他。</p><p>男人擦干了男孩，打横抱起。</p><p>在走向卧室的路上，他开始思索该如何维系与尼禄之间微妙的关系，如何保持权与欲的平衡。</p><p>他低头，凝视着男孩熟睡而放松的俊颜。</p><p>即使出乎预料，即使事与愿违，这一切依旧是值得的。</p><p>--tbc</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>暂时先写到这。<br/>如果有灵感了会再更。<br/>先去搞另一个长着狼耳朵狼尾巴的尼禄脑洞。</p><p>顺便群宣一哈，DND无差群：639180529</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个东西在我脑子里慢慢浮现，只不过都是零碎的片段。<br/>我好喜欢它 ，但我懒得把它的细节补充完整了。<br/>所以可能会有挺多章但每一章都只是很短的场景。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>